


Never apart

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will and Hannibal belong together.





	Never apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fannibalfest 2018.

Will Graham is born on a Tuesday to poor parents in Louisiana. He weighs an average amount and has very blue eyes. The sky is heavy with rain that day.

*  
Hannibal Lecter is born on a sunny day in Lithuania to parents who love him, and do not yet know to fear him. He resembles a blank slate much as any other infant. The storms come later. 

*  
Will has a small dog he loves as a child, and he cares deeply for it. He can be sure to be understood by his new companion, as he is not by humans. 

*  
Hannibal has his sister Mischa, and she adores him. She is the light of his life, and her loss will change him utterly. Something terrible waits to be born.

*  
As a teenager Will waits at the lovely Alison Toole’s house but dares not call on her. She would love for him to call on her, but does not say so. First love is not born, but vanishes in a flash.

*  
Hannibal as a young man pines for the beautiful Francesca. He writes her poems and a song. He pours all his artistry into it, and soon discovers she cannot understand him.  
Hannibal is already a killer many times over. First love is hardly innocent to one such as him.

*  
Will is a beat cop and he learns much of human nature. He walks into the darkness of many a man and finds that it lurks in him too. 

*  
Hannibal learns to heal people, an irony that is not lost to him, and he excels at it as he does at everything he sets his mind to. He learns to mask his monstrous nature with kind words and polite speech. 

*  
Much later Hannibal Lecter has mastered the art of peering into men’s psyches to mold them to his design. Then he meets Will Graham and feels that here is one who can finally see him a he truly is. The teacup comes together under his fingers, and a new place is found in his memory palace. 

*  
Their dance is lethal, and never less than sublime. Will Graham learns to his relief and endless sorrow that he never will be truly alone until one of them dies.


End file.
